


Minnesota Nice

by Spirit_Vulpes



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Vulpes/pseuds/Spirit_Vulpes
Summary: A rabbit cop tries her best to exist in a town that is seemingly always out to get her.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Original Female Character(s), Nick Wilde/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Minnesota Nice

_ Officer Judy Hopps. _

_ Bemidji, Minnesota.  _

_ February 22nd, 2020 _

_ Beep beep beep beep beep beep be- _

_ Smack.  _ The alarm clock ceased to ring, as the energetic doe quickly shot out of bed. 

4:30 AM. On the dot, as usual. Judy Hopps, born and raised in Minnesota, was Bemidji's first bunny officer. She stretched, grunting as her back popped. Her foot pattered against the carpet, as she looked back towards the bed, hearing a groan. A single russet paw crawled out from under a blanket, feeling around for hers. She put her paw on the vulpine's. 

"Ugh, it's so early…" A weak voice croaked out from under the bundle. 

"I know… you can get some more sleep?" She stroked the vulpine's paw with her thumb. Thumb? Whatever. 

"I wanna stay up with you though…" 

"Oh, Sydney…" She giggled quietly as she pulled the blankets off of her mate's face. The vixen looked up at her lovingly, and also with eyes that were half asleep. They touched noses, as Sydney ran the dull sides of her claws down the back of Judy's ears, soliciting a shudder and a quiet moan. "Stahhhpp…" Sydney giggled at Judy’s embarrassment, as the two of them kissed. "For real though, you can go back to bed. I'll swing by at lunch?" 

"Sure… I'll be here…" 

"Okay. I'll try to make it home before you come back." She gave Syd's paw a squeeze. 

"No way you can beat a three minute walk home when you're 15 minutes away by car…" 

"Try me, heh." 

"That's abuse of power, officer…" Judy giggled, stroking her lover’s head. 

“I only let the prettiest of vixens walk free.”

“Good to know…” Syd let out a loud yawn. 

“Use that info as you please. I’ll be in the shower.”

“Okay… come kiss me before you leave…” 

“I will.” Judy smiled, knowing Syd could probably see her. She grabbed her clothes, walking into the bathroom, getting some hot water going. She stood outside awkwardly, waiting for it to warm up. Her foot thumped, as she sighed in mild annoyance, constantly putting her paw under the stream of water to make sure the temperature was bearable. Finally being able to step in, Judy loosened, her shoulders sinking as the hot water ran down her back. Exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. 

_ “Another day, another way to try and keep secrets."  _ Judy thought to herself. To put it bluntly, Bemidji wasn't exactly kind to queer mammals. Especially in a workplace swarming with older, more conservative mammals. Save for a few other, younger officers, Judy felt like she had a hard time trusting any of the others with her relationship.  _ "Except Rob. Rob is cool."  _ She smiled slightly, lathering her body in shampoo. It felt nice, having the water heater up and working again. Just last week the two of them were taking cold showers, thanks to the temperature being in the negative 20s. Although today, she just wished Syd would've been able to join her. Judy felt like it would've been selfish to wake her up, though, since she didn't wake up for another three hours. Classes at the nearby elementary school didn't start until 8:30, and even then, the two of them lived a little under a two minute walk from the school. The two of them had it easy. Mostly. 

Judy turned the water off, hoping to bask in its warmth for just a little longer. She stepped out of the shower, grabbing the dryer and hosing herself down with hot air. She let out a deep breath. She got dressed, stepping out of the bathroom. She adjusted her badge, clumsily heading back in to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. "Looking good." She whispered. Walking back to the bedroom, she got her jacket, gloves, and hat on, wrapping her feet so they wouldn't freeze and shatter the second she stepped out the door. She sat on the bed, setting her paw near the lump of blankets that was Sydney. She giggled quietly, hearing some sniffing and feeling the lump shift, the vixen's paw on hers. She could hear Syd's affectionate purring, as she stroked her partner's paw with her thumb again. She flinched slightly, as the vixen pressed her nose against Judy's again. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Syd spoke. 

"I'm gonna miss you."

"You know," She seemed to cut herself off.

Judy suddenly pulled her lover into a passionate kiss, gently caressing the vixen's cheek with a gloved paw. Pulling away shortly after, the two nuzzled each other, purring. 

"...I will too." Judy got up off the bed, putting her phone and wallet in her pockets. "Text me when you get to work, okay?" Syd nodded in response. "Okay. I'll be back later. I love you." 

"I love you too, Fluffbutt." Syd was quite fond of calling her that. Judy blushed, heading out to the car, which was covered in a thin layer of snow. Brushing off the windows, she got in, shivering, because in winterlocked Minnesota, cars are mobile ice boxes. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. 

The drive to work was silent. It was too early for any radio stations to be lively. 103.7 was always on, though, and almost playing the five same songs from the American Top 40. Better that than silence. Sighing, she changed the station to it. "Oh, please, no…" And, just her luck, the  _ one  _ song she hated was on. Dance Monkey; the bane against all of animality. "Help Save me!" She jokingly yelled to no one in particular, arriving at the station, quickly parking and getting out. The station was recently renovated, with recently meaning “sometime within the last 20 years.” Half looked like the 90s, the other looked sleek and modern. If only the town could afford a consistent style. Taking her hat and gloves off, she was met with a pat on the back. 

“Mornin’ Hopps.” Rang a very familiar voice. Matter of fact, she only heard it last night at dinner. 

“Good morning, Nick!” She said happily, turning and smiling at him. Her soon-to-be brother in law was also conveniently her partner, and was one of the few mammals she trusted here. Chief Vincent knew this, and made sure she stayed with someone who would likely be more accepting. Thank goodness for him. 

“How’re ya? Did ya enjoy the rest o' your night? I betchur lookin’ forward to seein' Syd again, eh?” Nick asked, his thick northern accent in a similar vain to that of Fargo's. 

"Okay, Nick, you can drop the voice now." 

"Oh, alright…" 

"How're you?"

"Just fine. No, I'm not gonna say tired, either."

"For once? Who are you and what did you do to my partner?" The two shared a laugh. 

"Judy, I'm nocturnal. Nocturnal Nick, they call me."

"...you know you missed an opportunity for 'Nick-turnal', right?" Nick slapped a paw against his forehead.

"Oh, jeez… yeah, you're right…" Judy giggled. 

"C'mon Nick, you're smarter than this." She gave him a playful slap on the back, as he winced in response. 

"Ouch. Anyone ever tell you that you hit hard?"

"Oh yeah, back at the academy I knocked out McHorn."

"...jeez, really?"

"Yep! One foot to the jaw." She pushed her chest out slightly, putting her paws on her hips, her body language saying _ "Yeah I did. What about it?"  _

"Props. I've never seen the big guy take a fall." 

"Heh, well…" the two stood in silence for a bit. Nick's ears perked, as he let out an exclamatory "Oh!" to grab both her attention, and a fleeting memory. 

"We're on patrol today. Again." 

"Again? Does Vincent not think we can handle ourselves?"

"No, he knows we can, he just wants, well,  _ you,  _ to be able to get home to… you know, with the recent spike in crime and all." 

"That's… fair, I guess. What's the plan?"

"Oh… we just sit in the parking lot at the funeral home up north, y'know, by the new gas station? Keep an eye on the road, watch for anyone driving recklessly, and… that's it." 

"...so what you're saying is that it's less of a patrol, and more of us just sitting there."

"I guess so. I mean, on the plus side, there's that Mexican joint just up the road when lunch rolls around." 

"I know, Nick."

"Just sayin'." She smiled slightly, lightly punching his arm. 

"Police brutality. I'm gonna have to report that to Vincent." 

"Ah, what if I gave you…" she reached into her pocket, pulling out three dollars. "...this?" 

"Wow Hopps, police brutality, and bribery." They chuckled, walking outside. Within the short time between Judy's arrival, and their exchange, about an inch of snow had fallen onto the ground. 

"Hoo boy… worst winter in years, eh?" Judy asked, turning to Nick. 

"Since 96, anyway…" he trailed off, getting in the driver's seat. Getting in, the cruiser pulled away. "That was the year hell froze over." 

"I don't think I wanna know."

"You don't." Silence once again took over, Judy looking out the window, into the blur of whiteness. 

"Nick?"

"Yes, Hopps?"

"Can I ask you something? And can this stay between us?"

"Sure. You have my word." 

"Okay… well… I'm thinking of proposing to her." 

"Yes! Ahem, sorry. I've just, uh… well, excited for you two, heh." 

"Thanks, Nick." 

"You're welcome. Any idea how you want to go about it?"

"I mean… maybe on our anniversary? That's coming up soon."

"Maybe how you two first met would help?" Nick suggested. 

"It's not like I can propose over a dating site." 

"Oh, right." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

"Dumb fox." 

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice." He feigned an ashamed look, as she playfully punched his arm. 

“What kind of ring are you thinking, Jude?”

“Well… Syd likes simple. And blue."

"Well, if growing up with her tells me anything… she really likes it when things match her eyes." 

"Well, question."

"Yes?" Nick gave a quizzical glance forward, keeping his eyes on the road, one ear flopping to the side.

"If hers are blue, and yours are green…" 

"Mom's are green. Dad's were blue. She has dad's eyes."

"Ah." 

"And ever since he passed, she's… been clinging onto what's left of him." Judy nodded in response, sighing.

"Oh… she's, uh… actually never told me this, heh…" 

"I know she once told me she didn't want you to get wrapped up in her grief." 

"I could help her out…" 

"I know you could, Judy. Anyway… what kind of ring, again?"

"Oh, had a silver one with a blue diamond on it in mind. Saw it at Ken Thompson's." Judy smiled proudly. 

"Well, really hit the nail on the head there… how much was it?"

"Enough, heh. I mean, I'm not complaining. I know she'll love it." The rabbit smiled again.

"I bet."

"Good luck with that then, Carrots." 

"Only she has the right to call me that." Judy said in a joking manner. 

"How would I get the right, then?" 

"Trial by combat." 

"Oh boy…" Nick exhaled as a voice began to echo from their radio. 

_ "All units, be advised, we have a robbery in progress down south, at the Holiday by the lake."  _ Judy gave Nick a competitive glance. 

"Ready?" She asked.

"As always." Nick smirked, putting his sunglasses on.


End file.
